How to Deal
by Tprinces
Summary: Shuichi is haunted by what happened that night. So much so that the scene has made its way into his dreams. In desparation, he askes Yuki what he has been meaning to ask him for a long time... how does he deal with the trauma? ONESHOT no longer rated M


Hey everyone. Again, this is another filler until I get back on track with my Albus Potter story. Plus I thought this would be a sweet idea. Again, it's a one-shot. Oh! And if you like this story, be sure to check out Breakfast and a Movie, my other Gravitation one-shot. It's a little more fluffy then this one.

PS - this is rated M just in case

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**How to Deal**

"_How do you like that? Well? Do you?"_

"_You know he does."_

"_Heh… yeah, the little fag."_

"_S-stop…"_

"_Who's gonna make us? Huh?"_

Shuichi awoke suddenly, dripping with cold sweat. The sheet he slept under was tangled between his legs and body. He had tossed and turned on the couch all night. Considering how dark the living room was at the moment, he supposed it was about midnight or so.

Catching his breath, he sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced down the hallway. This was one of those times that he wished Yuki would let Shuichi sleep in the same room with him.

It had been so real that time… his nightmare about what happened that night. He tried his hardest to block it out, but it kept coming back, no matter what he did to stop it. He had considered talking to Yuki about it, but he knew that Yuki didn't need anymore drama, especially about that particular subject.

He looked over at the digital clock atop the TV. It read **1:27**. He sighed and laid back down. However, he did not close his eyes. Instead, he fixed them on the red numbers and counted the times the colon would blink

As the minutes passed, Shuichi's mind sprinted all over. Like a looped film reel, his mind played the scene over and over in front of his eyes. It took a while before he realized how tightly he was holding onto his blanket. He sat up again.

_Maybe Yuki won't mind…?_ he thought to himself. _It's just for tonight, after all…_ He simply didn't want to be alone that night.

Grabbing his pillow, Shuichi tiptoed onto the oak floors and into the hall. Gingerly, he opened Yuki's door and poked his head in. Even though his eyes were used to the dark by this time, he still had trouble making out the details of the room. However, he was able to locate the large, kingsize bed and the unruly lump breathing under the blankets.

"_Yuki?_" he whispered. He didn't move. "_Yuki?_" he said a bit louder. Shuichi heard the bedsprings creak as the form stirred.

"What?" he heard Yuki say, groggily.

"Um… can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, timidly.

Yuki turned on the light on his bedside table. Shuichi at first had to shield his eyes, but he got used to it quickly.

"Why?" he asked, scratching his face.

"Uh… I just… had a nightmare, and… well I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Yuki gave him an annoyed look, but allowed it.

"Just stay on your side and don't move," he said. Shuichi nodded and rushed to his right side. Upon tucking into the covers, he fluffed his pillow up and placed it under him.

"Goodnight," he said, laying down. "And thank you."

Yuki turned on his side and switched off the light. "'Night," he grunted.

A couple of moments passed in silence. Although Shuichi still probably wouldn't be able to sleep, he at least had some comfort in the fact that Yuki would be right beside him when he awoke.

"What was it about?"

Shuichi looked at the back of Yuki's head.

"What?" he asked.

"Your nightmare," he said without turning. "What was it about?"

"Oh. Um… I can't really remember."

Another pause.

"Liar."

"Huh?"

Yuki turned his head to look at him. "Liar," he repeated. "What was your nightmare about?"

Shuichi blinked and then looked away. "I was… just remembering the night when…" He stopped. He didn't want to say it out loud; the last thing he wanted was to remind Yuki of his past. Besides, it seemed kind of scary to talk about it. However, Yuki seemed to read between the lines.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Shuichi looked at him. He had his usual, un-emotional face on, but Shuichi could tell he was worried.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm fine."

There was another silence between them.

"Alright," he said, turning back over to his side. Shuichi looked up at the ceiling.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"How do you deal with it?"

The question seemed to ask itself. The minute he said it, Shuichi wished he could take it back. He looked at Yuki to see if he was mad. He hadn't moved.

"I just realize that no one really gives a damn, and then I'm fine," he said finally.

Shuichi's heart sunk. That wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear, but then again, this _was_ Yuki he was talking to, so it didn't exactly surprise him.

"Right," he said a bit defeated. "Well, goodnight then…" He also started to turn on his side.

"Wait."

Shuichi turned back to him. "Yes?"

"That's… not what I wanted to say." He flipped over on his right side to face Shuichi. "What I wanted to say was… well… you just have to accept it and move on. I know it's hard, but you have to at some point. The easiest way to do that is living in the moment, I guess. Don't think about tomorrow, and don't think about yesterday. Only today. That's how I get through it…"

Shuichi smiled as tears glazed his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "That makes sense." He scooted in closer to Yuki and took his hands. "Thank you."

Yuki smiled and pressed his forehead against that of the latter's. "You're welcome."

"I love you, Yuki."

Yuki let out a very small, breathy chuckle and kissed Shuichi on his crown.

"Yeah…" he said. Shuichi snuggled his nose under Yuki's chin. "But don't get used to this." He looked up. "Tomorrow night, you're back on the couch."

Shuichi frowned, but then turned it into a smile. "Alright," he said, and took his previous position under Yuki's head.

Shuichi had never slept so well.

Well? Any good? I tried to surpass my other one, Breakfast and a Movie, or at least match it. So what do you think? Leave me a review!

T.


End file.
